My Immortal
by Sere26
Summary: Eine Songfic von mir. Warnung: 18Slash, Traurig, Dark, CharaDeath!


**Autor**: Sere 26

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts. Nur die Idee zu diesem One-Shot. Charas habe ich mir nur von unserer lieben JKR ausgeliehen und sie bekommt sie auch wieder zurück. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Der Songtext kommt von Evanescence.

**Warnung**: Slash! Traurig! Dark!

**Pairing**: Naja, lest selbst gg

So, dann werde ich euch mal nicht weiter beim Lesen aufhalten gg

**_My Immortal_**

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me _

_You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
But now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

Es war eine kalte Vollmondnacht, als ich über das Gelände der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei ging. Meinen Wintermantel schlang ich eng um meinen vor Kälte zitternden Körper. Dicke Schneeflocken fielen mir ins Gesicht.

Warum musste ich immer so einen ungünstigen Zeitpunkt für meine Verabredungen suchen? In letzter Zeit wurde mein Leben nicht wirklich von Glück geprägt. Aber wann habe ich auch mal Glück? Was ist Glück? Wie fühlt es sich an, glücklich zu sein?

Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Zu lange habe ich dieses Gefühl von Glück nicht mehr spüren können. Doch das Gefühl von Freude war nicht das einzige Gefühl, was ich nicht mehr kannte. Dort wo einst noch Liebe, Glück, Hoffnung, Vertrauen und Freundschaft war, existierte nur noch absolute Leere.

Mein Gesicht war versteinert, das Glänzen in meinen Augen verschwunden. In mir herrschte pure Leere, Schmerz, Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit. Innerlich bin ich gestorben. Einzig und allein die Kälte , die der Winter mit sich brachte, zeigte mir, dass ich zumindest noch körperlich lebte. Geistig lebe ich nicht mehr. Schon lange nicht mehr.

Ich blieb vor einem Grabmahl, aus schwarzem Marmor, stehen. Traurig sah ich auf die großen in golden gehaltenen Lettern:

_**HIER RUHT HARRY JAMES POTTER**_

_**IN FRIEDEN**_

Kaum dass ich den Namen las, bildete sich ein dicker Kloß in meinem Hals. Mein Herz pochte hart gegen meine Brust und ich hatte das Gefühl, es würde mir alles zuschnüren. Als ob mir die Luft zum Atmen weggenommen wurde. Meine Augen fingen an zu brennen. Heiße stumme Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg durch meine Augen. Ich ließ mich in den Schnee auf meine Knie fallen und schluchzte.

Immer wieder stellte ich mir die Frage, warum? Warum musste er sterben? Warum hat er mich allein gelassen? Warum musste ausgerechnet er sterben? Warum er?

Noch mehr Tränen liefen über mein Gesicht. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum er sterben musste. Er hatte uns alle vor Lord Voldemort gerettet. Er hatte ihn besiegt. Er konnte endlich ein normales Leben führen, wie er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Und das schlimmste war, dass er mir ein Leben gegeben hat mit Gefühlen. Ich konnte endlich erfahren, was es heißt, geliebt zu werden.

Ich wurde zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben geliebt. Trotz meiner dicken Maske hat sich Harry James Potter in mich verliebt. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, als ich herausfand, dass er mich als viel mehr als nur seinen Feind sieht. Doch nach und nach zeigte Harry mir immer mehr von seiner Liebe zu mir. Ich wollte sie nur nicht sehen. Konnte sie auch nie sehen. Ich wurde von der Erziehung meiner Eltern geblendet.

Meine Eltern haben mich streng und emotionslos erzogen. Ich habe zwar alles von ihnen bekommen, was ich haben wollte, aber jedoch nie Gefühle. Mein Vater übernahm den größten Teil meiner Erziehung. Von ihm bekam ich eingetrichtert, dass ich niemals fühlen durfte. Kein Schmerz, keine Traurigkeit, keine Hoffnung und erst recht keine Liebe. Ich lebte all die Jahre in einem goldenen Käfig.

Harry bemerkte anscheinend, dass wir uns eigentlich gar nicht so unterschiedlich waren. Wir beide wünschten uns ein normales Leben. Er wollte nicht der Held der Zaubererwelt sein. Er wollte nicht all den Ruhm haben, der ihm gebührte. Nein, er wollte einfach nur Harry sein.

Ich wollte einfach auch ein normales Leben führen. Ich wollte Eltern haben, die mich liebten. Doch diese bekam ich nie. Ich wollte Freunde haben, die nicht wegen des Geldes oder meinem Vater mit mir befreundet sind. Ich wollte auch Gefühle zeigen, doch konnte ich es nie, da ich sie nicht erlernte. Oder besser gesagt, nie erfahren durfte, was ein Gefühl ist. Ich wollte einfach nur Draco sein und kein Malfoy.

Dieser Mensch, der hier unter diesem Grabmal lag, hat mir mit all seiner Liebe und Geduld das gezeigt, was mir all die Jahre verborgen geblieben war. Etwas, was mir nie gestattet wurde, da man es für schwach hielte. Ich konnte endlich Gefühle zeigen. Selbst die Liebe durfte ich kennen lernen. Umso härter ist es für mich, ihn unter diesem Grabmal zu wissen.

In mir krampfte sich alles zusammen. Warum nur? Warum musste ausgerechnet der Mensch davon gehen, der mir das alles gab, was ich nie bekommen hätte?

Es war nun schon zwei Jahre her, als er starb und hier beerdigt wurde. Zwei Jahre die ich nun nicht mehr hier gewesen bin. Es hat mich alleine schon heute sehr viel Überwindung gekostet, überhaupt hierher zu kommen. Ich wollte eigentlich nie wieder an diesen Ort zurückkehren. Zuviel erinnerte mich an ihn. An meinen schwarzen Engel. Doch irgendwas sagte mir, dass ich heute hierher kommen musste. Eine innere Stimme, vermutete ich. Doch so genau wusste ich dies nicht. Es hat mich die ganze Zeit überredet bis ich endlich nachgab und dieser "inneren Stimme" gefolgt bin.

Ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu weinen. Immer noch saß ich kniend vor seiner Grabstätte. Alles verkrampfte sich in mir. Immer wieder erschien sein Gesicht vor meinem inneren Auge. Seine rabenschwarzen verwirrten Haare, die er nie in einen ordentlichen Zustand bekommen hatte. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen, in denen ich mich immer versinken konnte. Seine weichen Lippen, die mich morgens sanft aus dem Schlaf küssten. Einfach alles.

Es verging keine Nacht, die ich nicht von Harry träumte. Immer wieder kamen alle Erinnerungen an ihn in mir auf. Ich träumte von der schönen Zeit, die ich mit ihm zusammen verbringen konnte. Doch ich kam dann immer nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt. Einen Punkt, den ich nie erleben wollte. Vor dem ich immer große Angst bekam. Seinen Tod.

Harry wurde acht Monate nach dem finalen Kampf gegen Voldemort unheilbar krank. Es war im Sommer vor etwas über zwei Jahren, als wir erfuhren, dass er krank war. Das letzte Schuljahr lief schon einige Wochen. Harry und ich waren draußen am See, um dort ein wenig zu schwimmen. Es war noch recht warm, also wollten wir uns dies nicht nehmen lassen.

Als wir abends im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und ein wenig herumalberten, fasste sich Harry plötzlich am Kopf und beklagte sich über Schwindel. Er wollte sich lieber hinlegen. Über Nacht verschlimmerte sich sein Zustand. Er bekam starke Kopfschmerzen und verkrampfte sich vor Schmerzen. Noch in derselben Nacht kam er auf die Krankenstation, wo er direkt von Poppy untersucht wurde.

Sie gab ihm einen Schmerztrank und etwas zur Beruhigung. Bei ihrer Untersuchung konnte sie nichts feststellen. Keinerlei Hinweise auf irgendeine Krankheit. Sie nahm ihm Blut ab, machte unzählige Tests, doch nichts war zu finden. Er wurde sogar auf Flüche nach einigen Tagen untersucht. Doch auch da kam kein Ergebnis raus. Die besten Heiler und Fluchbrecher kamen, um Harry zu helfen. Niemand konnte sagen, warum Harry solche starken Schmerzen hatte.

Man machte einen Scannzauber, von seinem Kopf, um vielleicht dort etwas festzustellen. Doch auch da nichts.

Von da an verging kein Tag, wo mein schwarzer Engel keine Schmerzen hatte. Am Unterricht konnte er nicht mehr richtig teilnehmen und regelmäßig fand man ihn auf der Krankenstation wieder. Nach vier Wochen wurde er öfters bewusstlos. Mit Angst und Sorge stand ich ihm so gut wie möglich bei. Ich konnte nichts für ihn tun, außer für ihn da zu sein. An seiner Seite zu bleiben, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging und er wieder diese starken Schmerzattacken hatte.

Nur kurze Zeit später konnte er an dem normalen Leben nicht mehr teilhaben. Die Schmerzen wurden noch stärker bei ihm und er blieb auf der Krankenstation. Er traute sich nicht mehr raus. Auch sein Aussehen veränderte sich stark. Und sein geistiger Zustand verschlimmerte sich zunehmend mit seinem körperlichen. Er war leichenblass, hatte tiefe dunkle Augenringe und konnte mit einer Leiche mit Leichtigkeit konkurrieren.

Harry war nachher nur noch deprimiert und weinte sehr viel. Es dauerte nicht sehr lange und er wurde immer leerer. Seine Augen verloren den Glanz von Tag zu Tag immer mehr bis sie nur noch stumpf wirkten. Wollte er doch einfach nur ein unbekümmertes Leben führen und endlich er selber sein. Poppy entschied sich dann dazu, Harry in eine Art Koma zu versetzen. Er würde die Schmerzen und das ganze Leid nicht mehr spüren, erklärte sie mir. Ich nahm es so hin, denn ich wusste, dass Harry nicht mehr leiden würde. Ich konnte nicht anders, als es zu akzeptieren.

Jeden Tag saß ich bei ihm und wich ihm nur von der Seite, wenn ich in den Unterricht musste. Ich wollte immer bei ihm sein, nicht mehr von ihm weggehen. Jede freie Minute war ich bei ihm. Auch ich litt unter der ganzen Situation. Meine Schulnoten gingen den Bach runter, ich nahm kaum etwas Essbares zu mir und von meinem äußeren Erscheinungsbild war gar nicht erst zu reden. Mir war alles egal. Hauptsache ich war bei meinem schwarzhaarigen Engel.

Ich habe nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Niemals! Ich hatte so gehofft, dass er wieder aufwachen würde. Gehofft, dass er wieder gesund werden würde. Doch leider wurde meine Hoffnung zerschlagen, als ich eines Morgens, drei Wochen vor Weihnachten, aus dem Zaubertrankunterricht geholt wurde. Der Schulleiter persönlich kam in den Tränkeraum und sprach erst mit Professor Snape.

Sie standen mit dem Rücken zu uns Schülern gewandt und ich konnte auch nicht hören, was sie miteinander besprachen. Seit dem Professor Dumbledore reinkam, bekam ich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Bauch. Ich wusste, dass irgendetwas mit Harry nicht stimmte. Zitternd stand ich an meinem Kessel. Ich hielt es kaum aus. Diese Anspannung, diese Ungewissheit und doch es gleichzeitig zu erahnen. Ich versuchte, diese Gedanken aus meinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Ich wollte dies nicht denken. Ich wollte nicht dran denken, dass mein Engel nun nicht mehr da war.

Mir kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als sich Professort Snape und Dumbledore endlich zu uns wieder umdrehten. Einzig und allein der Blick Dumbledores sagte schon so viel aus. Er gab mir die Gewissheit, die ich niemals haben wollte. Er war tot. Er ist gestorben. Mein schwarzer Engel ist einfach von uns gegangen. Ohne, dass ich mich wirklich von ihm verabschieden konnte.

Ich brach noch im Klassenzimmer zusammen und weinte drauf los. All der Schmerz in mir, den ich über die Wochen und Monate immer wieder verdrängt hatte, schrie nur noch nach einem Ausbruch. Ich schrie.. Ich schrie so laut ich konnte... **"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!"**

Sofort kamen Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape zu mir geeilt und brachten mich aus dem Klassenzimmer. Ich verlor all meine Beherrschung, die mir von frühster Kindheit an anerzogen wurde. Mir war es egal. Mir war es so egal, was mein werter Herr Vater dazu sagen würde. Ich wollte schreien, weinen und all den Schmerz, der sich in mir festsetzte, endlich freien Lauf lassen. Der Drang danach war unaufhaltsam.

Die darauf kommende Zeit war für mich die schlimmste Zeit, die ich je hatte. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Meine schöne heile Welt, die ich wenigstens für ein paar Monate mit Harry hatte, war von nun an zerstört. Jeder Tag, jede einzelne Minute und Sekunde wurde von da an eine reinste Qual für mich. Mein Herz folgte ihm. Die Beerdigung, die Trauerfeier.. Nirgends nahm ich dran teil. Ich konnte es einfach nicht.

Jeder hatte versucht mit mir zu reden. Selbst Granger und Weasley, Harrys beste Freunde. Trotz dass ich mit ihm zusammen war, habe ich nie wirklich mit ihnen Kontakt gehabt. Ich wusste nicht einmal wieso. Warum auch? Einzig und allein Harry zählte für mich. Er war mein Sonnenschein, mein Lichtblick in dieser düsteren Zeit des Krieges. Er war einfach alles für mich. Und er war es immer noch. Er würde es immer bleiben.

Zwei Wochen nach seiner Beerdigung kam ich nach dem Unterricht in mein Zimmer und fand auf meinem Schreibtisch einen Briefumschlag vor. Es stand kein Absender oder dergleichen drauf. Zögernd öffnete ich es und holte es mit zittrigen Händen heraus. Konnte ich es doch erahnen von wem dieser Brief stammte. Nur die erste Zeile brauchte ich lesen um mir Recht zu geben. Es war von Harry. Ich fragte mich gleichzeitig wann er diesen Brief geschrieben hatte.

Mein lieber Drache,

ich schreibe dir diesen Brief, weil ich weiß, dass ich nicht mehr lange bei dir sein werde.

Ich möchte dir vom ganzen Herzen danken. Danke sagen für die Zeit, die du mir gabst. Die ich mit dir gemeinsam verbringen durfte.

Du warst immer für mich da, wenn es mir schlecht ging und du bist es immer noch. Ich weiß, dass du unter dieser Situation gelitten hast. Du konntest mich nicht leiden sehen. Es stimmt mich traurig, dich so leiden zu sehen. Wie gerne würde ich es dir ersparen. Doch weiß ich genauso, dass du mich nicht einfach so aufgeben würdest.

Unsere Liebe ist einfach zu stark, als dass du es tun würdest. Ich würde nicht anders handeln als du.

Eigentlich wollte ich dir nur sagen, dass ich dich vom ganzen Herzen liebe. Auch wenn es sehr lange gedauert hat, bis wir zueinander gefunden haben, habe ich nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben.

Doch ich möchte nicht, dass du nach meinem Abschied weiterhin unglücklich bist. Bitte weine nicht um mich. Bitte leide nicht wegen mir.

Ich weiß, es scheint zurzeit für dich unmöglich zu sein, aber bitte werde wieder glücklich. Fange wieder an zu leben und gib die Hoffnung niemals auf. Ich weiß, dir wurde die Hoffnung zunichte gemacht. Doch ich kann dir sagen, dass ich dann endlich frei bin und das für die Ewigkeit. Ich werde nicht mehr leiden oder irgendwelche Schmerzen haben.

Du weißt, dass du immer in meinem Herzen sein wirst und ich dich immer lieben werde. Selbst wenn ich nicht mehr bei dir bin, bin ich dennoch da. In deinem Herzen und in deinen Gedanken.

Wenn du jemand anderen irgendwann einmal, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen ist, kennenlernen wirst, wäre ich dir nicht böse oder sonst dergleichen. Ganz im Gegenteil! Ich gebe dich frei. Frei für einen neuen Partner, für eine neue Zukunft.

Ja, ich weiß. Du würdest mir jetzt widersprechen. Doch möchte ich es so. Das wäre mein letzter Wunsch an dich. Werde wieder glücklich!

Ich werde immer bei dir sein!

Ich liebe dich und das werde ich immer tun.

Dein schwarzer Engel

Immer und immer wieder las ich mir seinen letzten Brief durch. Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben was er mir da schrieb. Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Ich sollte wieder glücklich werden? Mir einen neuen Partner suchen und all meine Liebe geben? Nein! Das war unmöglich!

Ich wusste, es war sein letzter Wunsch. Doch konnte ich ihm diesen nicht erfüllen. Ich versuchte es mehrere Male. Doch jedes Mal ging es schief. Ich liebte keinen dieser Männer. Sie waren für mich höchstens eine Art Affäre, mit denen man mal ab und zu Spaß haben konnte. Doch das war es dann auch schon. Wie sollte ich jemand anderen lieben, wenn all meine Liebe und mein ganzes Herz noch immer ihm gehörte? Wie sollte das gehen? Ich hatte doch ihm mein ganzes Herz geschenkt. Ich konnte es nicht verstehen und wollte es auch nicht.

Nach dem Schulabschluss zog ich mich zurück aus der Zaubererwelt. Ich wollte nichts mehr mit dieser zu tun haben. Ich fragte mich, warum ich überhaupt noch meinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht hatte. Doch war es auch schon wieder unwichtig. Ich tauchte in der Muggelwelt unter, wo ich mich mit ein paar kleine Jobs über Wasser hielt. Ich hatte nur ein kleines schmuddeliges Appartement mit dem nötigsten an Möbeln und Kleidung.

Warum ich nun hier saß, war mir kein Begriff. Ich konnte es mir nicht erklären. War es, weil ich dieser Stimme gefolgt bin, die mir sagte, dass ich nun zu der Ruhestätte meines Engels gehen sollte? Ich wusste es nicht. Mir war genauso wenig klar, warum ich eine kleine Phiole mitgenommen hatte, mit einer blauen Flüssigkeit.

Ich nahm diese Phiole aus meiner Manteltasche und öffnete sie. Noch ein letztes Mal sah ich auf das die goldenen Lettern.

"Bald, mein schwarzer Engel. Bald bin ich bei dir", murmelte ich nur noch und trank die bläuliche Flüssigkeit in einem Schluck. Ich legte mich vor dem Grabmal in den Schnee und sah in den Himmel. Der Schnee war eisig kalt, aber mir war es egal.

Nur nach kurzer Zeit merkte ich, wie ich immer müder wurde und meine Lider schwerer wurden. "Bis gleich, mein Engel", kam es kaum hörbar von meinen Lippen. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und alles wurde schwarz um mich herum und ich wusste, dass ich meinen schwarzen Engel wieder sehen würde. Ich würde endlich wieder glücklich sein können und wir uns nie wieder voneinander trennen.

So, das wars von mir. Ich hoffe, die Story hat euch gefallen.

LG Sere26


End file.
